why did you kiss her
by dr.pepper bebe
Summary: kim and jack have always had a crush on each other.but what happens when donna becomes a part of the equation.better story than summary.rated T for some curse words
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I might not be to good.I do take constructive critisim.**

**Disclamer:i do nt owm kickin it or any of its charcters(i wish I did)**

**Kim's pov**

_I wonder were jack is never late._

Just then jack walked though the said hi then walked to the locker room.

"what is his problem?"milton asked

"whos?"jerry asked confused as always

"Jack who else would I be talking about?"just then rudy walked out of his office

"ok sparring partner are jerry and milton,jack and kim then eddie go with who ever wins aginst jerry and milton"

"am I the only one that relized jack was still in the locker room?"they all looked around then back at me.

"so go get him"rudy said

"ewwwww!i am a girl I cant go in the biys locker room"

"oh just stop being a on the door or something."i shot him a death glare he then quickly said

"never mind eddie go get him."

"ok."eddie said in a sad voice.i just smirked.a few minutes later they walked out jack looked pail and just stared at me.

**Jacks pov**

I rushed in the dojo and to the locker room.i had to think of what just happened.

_Donna ahe kissed me and I kissed back but why?_

_Yeah why did you_

_who know it was something stupid but what if kim finds out_

_yeah it was stupid ecspecially since you like kim_

_I do not like kim...or do I_

**I was snaped out of my mind argument and back to reality when eddie walked in the locker room.**

"**dude come on its time to spar"**

"**ok give me a minute"**

**finnaly we walked did I saw kimshe looked the way the light shined off her golden blonde hair.**

_**So you do like kim**_

_**ok so I do like her is there a big deal with that**_

**I must have blacked out longer thani thought because kim was waving her hand in my face calling my name**

"**what are we waiting for lets spar"i said trying to erase the last 5 or 10 minutes it didnt work because kim shot me a what just happened look.**


	2. secrets out

**So I wanted to tell you guys updates my be a little so after this week with midterms and all my other classwork It may be hard and I only have acsess to a computer sundays-tuesdays but I will try to have a few more chapters up by tuesday**

**Disclamer:i do nt owm kickin it or any of its charcters(i wish I did)**

**jacks's pov**

after practice kim walked up to me

"do you want to go to circus burger?"

"umm yeah"

"kewl just let me go change"she looked like she wanted to jump up and hurried into the lokerroom I sat on the bench to wait when my phone went off:(donna/**bold,**jack/_italic)_

**hi jackie boo!**

_Dont call me that and what do u want_

**do u want 2 come 2 a dinner with me**

_no I have plans_

**with who**

_my besfriend kim_

**ohhh did u tell her about our kiss?**

_no_

**ohh ok**

_dont get any ideas_

**I wont gtg xoxoxoxoxoxoxo!**

that girl makes me sick

**Donnas pov**

why would he go with that was so ugly.i will get her though.

"say good bye to your little friend jackie!"(evil laughs)

*** NEXT DAY/KIMS POV***

the nex day I woke up still thinking of last is so...then my phone starts ringing its the song boyfriend by big time means It was jack:

hello

_hi kimmy_

dont call me that

_ok fine so can I come pick you up later_

yeah I hate walking to school alone

_me to so I got to go see you in like 30 minutes_

ok cool

I got up and started to get ready I put on my favirote short shorts,a light pink tank top,whiter jalf top jaket and pink convers.i also decided to curl my hair right when I did the last curl the dorbell rang.i ran downstairs and opened the door to jack looking hotter than ever

_wait I just called him hot...mabey I do like him a little_

**jacks pov**

I walked to kims and walked up the porch to ring the doorbell.a few seconds after I rang kim walked out._man she is cute._

"!"kim said waving her hand in my face.

"ohh umm sorry...you look cute today"

"oh thanks"she said while blusing

"we should go dont want to be late"we started to 10 minutes of walking we got to the 7 classes of pure tourture.i walked to my locker to get my books then I walked with her to get her books.

"hey guys"milton said walking to us with jerry and eddie

"so ummm wow kim those are some short shorts"jerry spoke in shoke

I shot him a death glare he backed heade off to class after day passed so slow until 7th period.i had health with kim and I walked in I saw kim at our normal table I went and sat next to health there where 3 seats to a table so milton normally sat next to donna walked in in her short shorts like kim,black tank top and walked over to us and sat next to us(miltons seat).i looked at her then rolled her eyes I gave a small giggle so did kim.

***AFTER SCHOOL/KIMS POV*(for effect play rolling in the deep by aele)**

today I had pep stretched and did the routine 6 or 7 coach told us we could go.i started to leave when someone grabed my arm I turned to see donna

"let me !"

"ok I just wanted to know if jack said anything about or kiss"

"your what"

"you heared me"she walked away laughing.i was so mad I stormed out and left for the dojo

_why did he kiss that is what happened yesterday but he never said anything._i started to cry why I had no idea.i walked in the dojo crying jack stoped me

"kim what is wrong?"

"ask donnas lips you seem to like them!"i said In furry

"what?"he was playing dumb I could tell


End file.
